


you do belong

by BOKEHINATABOKE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, SM SUCK MY DICK, WHO DARE MAKE RENJUN CRY, based off of the "mangers yell at renjun" vlive, hyuckie loves renjun sm ;((, renjun needs a whole protection squad pLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKEHINATABOKE/pseuds/BOKEHINATABOKE
Summary: donghyuck makes renjun feel like he belongs.





	you do belong

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK SM.

"why is he even in NCT?" one staff member chuckles. the other one rolls his eyes. "because we were desperate at the time" cackles the other.

the newest staff member groans. "guys, now the fans are going apeshit! thats what we get for treating him like shit!" "shut up, hyekyung!" but none of them had no idea that renjun was there to head their conversation.

so renjun runs as fast as he can out of the room, leaving the others in shock. he was only there to talk about why they had yelled at him today.

_ huang renjun, you don't _ _belong_.

his mind speaks. he drops to his knees, not realizing where he was. ah- the practice room. no one was in there. or so renjun thinks. the door creaks open.

"renjun hyung?"

that sweet honey-like voice. of course it was haechan. of course he would be practicing at this hour. renjun slowly looks up, wiping his tears that had suddenly emerged.

"h-haechan.."

he croaks out, more tears pouring down his face. haechan only sighs, scooping up the smaller boys body up and bringing him into his arms.

"i watched the vlive.. i know what happened.."

renjun panics. would haechan say something similar to what the managers had said? because to renjun, he himself- didn't belong.

_huang renjun, you don't belong_.

opening his eyes, renjun finds them outside of the SM building and on the way to presumably, the dorms. renjun was used to taking care of haechan- despite looking younger. but renjun had to admit, he secretly loved this.

"haechan..."

"shh, just relax hyung"

grins haechan. taking his key out of the front pocket, haechan enters the dorm. everyone else had gone out for dinner, except renjun. he wanted to know why the managers were so frustrated today. and donghyuck, who was practicing once again their choreography for their comeback.

haechan opens the bathroom door and sits renjun down on the toilet. smiling gently, he takes renjun's hand and kisses it. there was no surprise that haechan was touchy and affectionate. but renjun felt so overwhelmed. as if he didn't deserve this

"haechan i-"

"hyung, i know what you're going to say. and you deserve this. now, i'm gonna set up a warm bath for you. i'll be back with a fresh pair of clothes"

renjun gasps at how the younger boy could read his mind. and just like that, haechan gets the bathtub running and runs out to get renjun a change of clothes. he grabs renjun's favorite oversized sweater that was actually his, boxers and shorts.

"renjunnie, i'm coming in"

haechan opens the door to see renjun sitting in the tub, droopy eyed as he shampoos his hair. haechan sets the clothes down and pouts. he must of been so tired.

"let me help you, bubs"

haechan pulls up his sweats and gets in the end of the tub. running his fingers through renjun's hair, he massages the shampoo into his scalp. and he couldn't help but to miss the shy smile on renjun's face.

"thank you, hyuck"

donghyuck- haechan loved his stage name. but when his members called him by his birth name, it felt intimate. haechan washes out the shampoo and starts with the conditioner.

"anytime, hyung. don't listen to the staff members anyways. you should be able to talk about winwin hyung. i know how much importance he holds to you"

haechan is aware of renjun's love for winwin. renjun had grown up without his any siblings when he had left his family behind. renjun felt tears escape his eyes as he smiles.

there was a wave of silence, but it was comfortable. washing the conditioner out, haechan grabs a towel for renjun.

"i'll be waiting in my room. you can sleep in my bed tonight"

renjun almost swooned. did haechan know how much renjun had loved to be held? sometimes, renjun wonders why he was stuck in the nomin ship with fans when haechan had a special place in his heart.

renjun slips on haechan's hoodie, the boxers and shorts. drying his hair, he walks out of the bathroom and immediately plops onto donghyuck. the younger boy gasps.

"woah!"

giggles haechan. renjun felt himself nearly cry from happiness. because as long as haechan was there, things would be alright. haechan takes the blanket and pulls it ontop of them. kissing renjun's forehead, he turns the lights off.

_"huang renjun, you do belong"_

* * *

** **

* * *


End file.
